Kissing You
by xKLGx
Summary: this is a sad songfic about Leyton set towards the end of season 6


**This is songfic set to the song "kissing you" by Des'ree. Its based on the idea that Peyton dies when she has the baby (though that WILL NOT happen in the show) I was watching Romeo and Juliet yesterday and this story just popped into my head. **

* * *

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries_

He felt numb. There was no other word to describe it. He felt like he was watching it all from a great distance and wasn't really here.

His soul ached for her, wanted her so badly but knowing that he would never see her again. She had been torn away from him and he would do anything to get her back. But deep down he knew there was nothing that he could do.

The thought of facing the rest of his life without her was too much for him to stand. How could he live without her? How could life be so cruel as to snatch her away from him?

_Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh _

His heart was heavy with pain. It had been through a lot over the years and this had finally been its breaking point. It was shattered into a million pieces and he knew it would never be whole again.

He closed his eyes, pretending that he was still with her, that she was there besides him. Kissing him, making him laugh, making him whole. He felt the memories wash over him, gathering from them what little comfort he could.

_Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

The priest's words echoed through his head but he wasn't listening to them. He was back in his memories with her and they were still together, still one. If he opened his eyes he knew he would be drawn back to reality and he didn't want to face it.

He felt the firm grip on his shoulder that he knew belonged to his brother. Another hand was grasping his elbow, rubbing it soothingly but it gave him little comfort. He sighed deeply, choking back the tears and he felt Haley's grasp on his elbow became firmer.

He forced himself to open his eyes and felt the tears stream down silently. He made no move to stop them, not seeing the point.

How could she leave? They were true love always. Forever. They weren't supposed to be torn apart. They were supposed to be together.

_Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

Was she in heaven? With her mom, Ellie and Keith? Did heaven even exist? If not where was she now, just gone without a trace? He didn't know.

The weight in his arms shifted causing him to look down. There in his arms was the most beautiful little girl with a tuft of blonde hair and rosy cheeks. Piercing green eyes met his deep blue and this time the sob that was in his throat ripped free. The little girl looked so much like her mother it was unbelievable.

Looking into his daughter's sweet face, he knew that he still had a part of her with him. He just wished she was with them right now. He didn't want to have to raise their baby girl alone. He needed her there to make fun of him when he did something wrong, to laugh at him when he made a poor attempt at something. He needed her to help him raise her.

The baby gurgled as she looked up at him and for a moment he thought he saw the whisper of a smile on her face. He smiled sadly back at her as he ran a finger across her cheek.

He lifted his head as saw that the crowd of people were departing until eventually it was just him and their little girl. He let the rest of the tears fall as the weight of his newborn daughter in his arms gave him some comfort. She needed him; he had to be strong for her. She was his purpose in life now. Pushing away the tears he took one last glance before he turned and left, steadily walking away from the headstone that broke him whenever he looked at it.

_Peyton Scott_

_1987-2009_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Always in our Hearts_

_'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
